<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>amateurs. by Yui_Miyamoto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777665">amateurs.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yui_Miyamoto/pseuds/Yui_Miyamoto'>Yui_Miyamoto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2003-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2003-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:42:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yui_Miyamoto/pseuds/Yui_Miyamoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inui uses his data for something other than tennis...and he's surprised by the results it has for the whole team... (Note: Seigaku shounen-ai pairings)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Echizen Ryouma/Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu, Echizen Ryouma/Momoshiro Takeshi, Inui Sadaharu/Kaidou Kaoru, Kikumaru Eiji/Ooishi Shuuichirou</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>amateurs.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span>
      <span>Disclaimer:  Yui doesn't own Prince of Tennis. If she did, Tezuka probably wouldn't breathe from the way she'd kiss him. * smirk *</span>
    </span>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b></b>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <span>Skritch, skritch, skritch.</span>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <span>That darn pen never seemed to run out of ink.  It seemed like its ink lasted forever with Inui. Then again, he'd probably find a way to 'efficiently' use it so that he could get the most mileage out of it anyway.</span>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <span>He stared eagerly at the prospect before him.  It wasn’t an unusual sight to see him do this, for he had been recording Tezuka Kunimitsu ever since he could remember.  Mounds and mounds of notebooks covered the length of the walls of his room.</span>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <span>All in the name of...</span>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <span>...of...love?!</span>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <span>Yeah.  Right.  Actually, the guy was on an obsessive strategy spree to beat Tezuka.</span>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <span>Well, then if that was true, then why was he recording the data of all the other players?  To get info on them, of course.  So why was this particular individual's notebook a bit bigger than the other individual files he had stored?  Even larger than Tezuka's?</span>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <span>"Height.  Check." Inui mumbled to himself as he scribbled down this information for the umpteenth time until he could answer it without even thinking.</span>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <span>"Muscle control and percentage of use.  Check."  He wrote that down too.  "Very nice improvement."</span>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <span>Skritch, skritch, skritch.</span>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <span>"When he pulls on the back of his bandana, that means that he has a trick up his sleeve." Inui smirked.</span>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <span>It was great to be able to spy on the object of his twisted interests without being overly suspicious.</span>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <span>Or so he thought.</span>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <span>Ryouma, who glanced at Inui for a moment, slightly twitched.  He shook his head as he wiped the back of his hand on his wet forehead.  "It's really hot today.  Yeah, that's it," he thought to himself.  "There's no way I saw Inui sempai actually sm-sm-smile."</span>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <span>A chill ran down his spine.</span>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <span>Inui continued to observe the match between Kaidou and Echizen with much interest.  He kept on making special notes on either file, but the more detailed he got with Kaoru's, the more he was confident about his upcoming match with him.</span>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <span>
      <span>+/+/+/+/+/</span>
    </span>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <span>It was the end of practice and Kaidou was stuck in one of the courts practicing.  He was a little bitter about losing to Echizen again, but he knew he had gotten better.</span>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <span>"I've got to try harder," Kaidou said to himself.</span>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <span>Thwack. Thwack. Thwack.</span>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <span>"Practice is only practice until you do the real thing," Inui said as he entered the court.  "But I think it's enough for today.  It's time to go home."</span>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <span>Inui then stopped writing in his notebook and closed it with one hand.  Looking at Kaidou, he adjusted his glasses while the sun began to set.</span>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <span>"Ah," Kaidou answered as Inui turned around to go to the locker room.  He followed him.</span>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <span>"How to execute the data..." Inui thought to himself as he pushed the locker door open and put his notebook into his locker for a moment.</span>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <span>He glanced at Kaidou as he took off his jacket.  "The upcoming battle shall be fought with much peril.  But I must persevere.  Practice without results is dead data."</span>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <span>At that moment, as soon as he’d taken off his jacket, Kaidou was taking off his.  While Kaidou was taking off his jacket sleeves, Inui pulled on the left sleeve to turn Kaidou towards him.  Then, he pushed his back towards the wall and kissed him.</span>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <span>Kaidou's eyes opened widely and angrily.</span>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <span>As soon as he was done, Inui smirked to himself.  He took off his glasses and gave a proud expression.  He cleaned his glasses and put them back on.</span>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <span>Kaidou hissed at him and took his collar into his hands. "You call that a kiss, Inui?!"</span>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <span>Inui blinked at him with surprised eyes.  "This projection wasn't expected according to my data."</span>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <span>"This wasn't there too.  You're coming with me." At that, Kaidou dragged Inui to go to the storage area.</span>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <span>But when they got to the storage area behind the school, there was someone (or two...or three) already there!  They opened the door to find Fuji and Tezuka already there.  Ryouma too! Tezuka was starting to put his hand up Fuji's shirt while Ryouma was kissing Fuji upside down.</span>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <span>Tezuka stopped and looked at the door.  He wasn't fazed at all.</span>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <span>Ryouma blushed as he took his lips away.</span>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <span>Fuji commented, "Oh, it seems we have company.  What a pity.  Just when things were becoming so interesting."</span>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <span>"It was so hard to coordinate this too," Tezuka thought to himself, who was just as meticulous as ever.</span>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <span>"Er...We'll be going now," Kaidou said as he stepped back while finally letting go of his grip on Inui.  Inui cleared his throat and analyzed the scene to memory so that he'd be able to use this too as data.</span>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <span>"Mada mada dane," Ryouma commented with a seductive smile as his cat-like eyes looked at Inui and Kaidou.  But as he was growing smug while placing his hands behind his head, there was someone coming down the hall.</span>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <span>It was Momoshiro!</span>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <span>Blinking, Momoshiro shouted as soon as he saw Ryouma, "Echizen!  How dare you cheat on me with the Captain and Fuji-sempai!"</span>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <span>"Eep!" he shouted as he ran away from the enraged Momoshiro by jumping out the window.  But Ryouma shouted, "You just can't say 'no' to the Captain though!"</span>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <span>But when Momoshiro was passionate AND possessive, you'd better get out of his way.  And Ryouma knew that more than anyone.</span>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <span>Fuji, who was now standing behind Tezuka, watched them run from the window.  He wrapped his arms around Tezuka's waist while watching Ryouma and Momoshiro run around the tennis courts. He smiled and said, "He's right you know."</span>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <span>Tezuka smiled a triumphant smirk.</span>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <span>But Fuji took his hands away and stood in front of Tezuka.  He took off his glasses and said, "Ah, but the Captain obeys<em> me</em>."</span>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <span>Tezuka countered, "That's what you think."</span>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <span>At that, Tezuka tossed Fuji over his shoulder and walked over to their classroom so they wouldn't be disturbed…</span>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <span>"You're always so full of surprises," Fuji said while smiling, not minding about how horrible this looked to everyone watching:  Inui and Kaidou.</span>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <span>"They're number one in the school with that too?!" Inui cried, losing his cool.</span>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <span>Kaidou shook his head.  "Hiss, hiss."</span>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <span>"Mada mada da ne," Ryouma said as he passed by them with Momoshiro not too far behind.  He was actually trying to get him hyped up so that he'd be able to tell his 'sorry' and carry on his next plan.  Getting Momoshiro to do anything with him without spelling it out was very difficult indeed and he was already frustrated, but persistent as ever.</span>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <span>Ryouma glanced at the window where Fuji was smirking.  While Tezuka was kissing his neck and pulling him away, Ryouma gave a thumbs up that meant 'thanks'.</span>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <span>Fuji lifted his chin as a 'welcome' as he and Tezuka stepped away from the window.</span>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <span>Oishi and Eiji came out of the janitor's closet and out to the noisy courts.  They looked at each other and looked around them.  They saw the single opened window where Fuji and Tezuka were sure to be (because Fuji was just kinky that way) as well as Inui and Kaidou sitting on a bench awed at how much work they had to go through for this too.</span>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <span>Eiji shook his head and poked Oishi on the forehead.  "And they wondered why I was so good with acrobatics."</span>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <span>"Let's not advertise the other type of training we do," Oishi said with a blushing face.</span>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <span>They whispered to one another with smiles on their faces, "Amateurs."</span>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <span>Owarimasu. The End. Salaba da. Bye-bye! Ja! * smirk * Until next time, I will analyze my data...</span>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <span>
      <span>Owari.</span>
    </span>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b></b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't ask me where I got this because I really don't know the answer.  All I know is that studying and being in my apartment since Saturday afternoon (with the occasional five minute walk once a day) has made me nutty.  Finals...<br/>So, I've been sick of studying and thought, "Hey, Inui and Kaidou!"  Dunno why.  Guess this just shows the pairing I like.  And then, the idea grew bigger and bigger into a gag fanfic. * winces * I needed a breather and I need to brush up on doing comedy. ^^v  Too much angst can really kill you!  But seriously, I hope you were as amused as I was making this short ficlet 'cause I'm mostly a messed up, angst writer.<br/>I can't believe how awful I'm becoming everyday...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>